A control cable typically comprises a flexible outer sheath encasing a multi-strand cable capable of free coaxial movement within the sheath. The control cable is installed such that the sheath is captively engaged at both ends and the inner cable is reciprocally movable within the fixed sheath. Control cables are commonly used to actuate remotely located latched devices in a vehicle and elsewhere. Examples of latched device applications include hood releases, fuel door releases, trunk releases, as well as passenger seat releases. In a typical configuration, a first end of a cable is connected to a release lever or other control mechanism accessible to an occupant of a vehicle. A second end of the inner cable is typically connected to a release mechanism of the latched device which, when engaged, maintains the device in a closed or latched position. To manually release the latched device, an operator actuates the suitable release lever, causing the cable to tense within the control cable assembly. Once the tension on the control cable exceeds the force of the latching device, it unlatches.
A particular problem with the use of control cables to release latched devices is the potential for over-travel, or over-tensioning, of the cable components. Over-travel may occur when an operator actuates the release lever and/or the latched device beyond their intended travel limits. This can cause excessive tension on the cables, which can lead to their stretching or breaking as well as causing damage to any end fittings attached thereto.
There is a need for a modification for a mechanical control cable assembly that is capable of being actuated through a normal range of movement and tension without restriction, yet prevents the cable components from being stretched or broken due to over-travel by an associated control mechanism or latch.